ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Death Bros.
INCOMPLETE Super Death Bros. Is a game based off of the YouTube web-series, DEATH BATTLE. The game started development on December 6th, 2011 and was released on January 12th, 2013 it was also developed by HAL Laboratory & Midway which are also the delevopers of Super Smash Bros. and Mortal Kombat. The roster is based off of the list of champions from the 1st season of death battle (although the cover doesn't feature mario he is in the game just like haggar from final fight is) It was received with good acclaim and 12 million copies were sold. One of the unique things about the game is that its similar to Super Smash Bros. But really its a combination between SSB and Mortal Kombat, with all the characters at the end finishing their opponents in gruesome ways but for the first game it was only mild blood but it still got itself a rated M for mature. Game-play The game-play off Super Death Bros. is just like a normal fighting game but instead off characters who share the same universe its characters who most likely came from different ones like Kratos from God of War vs Spawn from Spawn and just like any fighting game the characters have healthbars... multiple healthbars so then the characters start with 3 bars of health the first one green the 2nd one blue and the last one red and whoever runs out of health first wins the battle. Each character has a wide variety of moves and all of them unique because they are all from different universes because games like street fighter might have clones because they are characters from the ground up making each character very different and each one for different types of players like if someone wants to go fast but have power they should try out Spider-Man but if they are more of a pro player Master Chief or Samus might be for them. Characters Playable Characters There are 51 playable characters in Super Death Bros Unplayable Characters Stages The stages in Super Death Bros. have different character bonus' so that means if you use Raiden in the NeverRealm he gets a boost in strength. Modes Single Player Mode * Classic Mode: Face 5 stages and fight a unique unplayable boss battle at the end. * Training Mode: Just a simple game where player 1 fights a cpu of their choice. * Practice Mode: Learn the complete moveset for each character Multi Player Mode * Versus Mode: Fight a friend in a 1v1 mode where to champions duke it out. Online Mode * Online Mode: Fight players online How To Unlock All Characters * Samus Aran: In Classic Mode complete Boba Fett's stages without fail * Akuma: In Classic Mode complete Shang Tsung's stages with full health (except for the boss) * Rogue: In Classic Mode complete Wonder Woman's stages without fail * Zangief: Keep fighting with Haggar in Classic or Versus Mode and then Zangief will have a 22% chace of appearing * Leo: Practice Mode Raph, Donnie, and Mikey and Leo has a 20% chance of appearing (if it doesn't work keep learning their movesets) * Yoshi: In Classic Mode complete Riptor's stages without fail * Taokaka: In Classic Mode complete Felicia's stages without fail * Spawn: In Classic Mode complete Kratos' stages with 50% health or lower each round * Dig Dug: Practice Mode Bomberman and Dig Dug has a 56% chance of appearing * Vegeta: In Classic Mode complete Shadow's stages and always finish the enemy with Super Shadow * Sonic: In Classic Mode complete Mario's stages in less than 2 minutes each round (except for the boss) * Luke Skywalker: Practice Mode Harry Potter and Luke Skywalker has a 20% chance of appearing * Mai Shiranui: Keep fighting with Chun Li in Classic or Versus Mode and then Mai Shiranui will have a 45% chance of appearing * Rainbow Dash: In Classic Mode complete Starscream's stages in less than 1 minute and 30 seconds (except for the boss) * Master Chief: Keep fighting with Doomguy in Classic or Versus Mode and then Master Chief will have a 18% chance of appearing * Eggman: Practice Mode Willy and Eggman has a 43% chance of appearing * Peach: In Classic mode complete Zelda's stages * Thor: In Classic mode complete Raiden's stages with full health (except for the boss) * Link: Obtain the master sword as a trophy (you can get it by completing Cloud's Classic stages with 75% health or higher) * Spider-Man: Obtain Spidey's mask as a trophy (you can get it by completing Batman's Classic stages with 75% or higher) * Blanka: In Classic mode complete Pikachu's stages * Goku: Practice Mode Vegeta and Goku has a 2% of appearing * Superman: Complete Classic Mode with all characters and also obtain Supermans logo (you can get it by completing Goku's Classic stages with 100% health including the boss Finishing Moves Finishing Moves are like the "finish him" in mortal kombat and basically just like that. With everyone having a unique finisher although... the characters who actually lost the battles don't have a very cool one. * Head Blow Off/Samus freezes the enemy then charges an energy blast but saves it to take a shot at your head * Raging Demon/Akuma charges up and approaches the fighter and once he comes in into contact with you he uses his attack * Kiss of Death/Rogue kisses her enemy and the instantly die * Goomba Touch & Koopa Roll/Watch death battle episode 4 * Spinning Piledriver/Zangief grabs his opponents gets them in a piledriver then spins them about to bash their head in * Neck Stab/Leo simply stabs the enemy in the neck * Body Slice/Leo slices the enemies body in half * Afraid of Heights/Yoshi eats you and then pops you out as an egg and your fall to your death * Body Slice FURY/Just like Leo's but Taokaka's version has a flurry of scratches before hand * Head Impalement/Spawn grabs the opponents forehead and impales it * Wack a Round/Dig Dug grabs you and just wacks you around to death * Ki Explosion/Vegeta charges a powerful blast of energy towards the enemy * Spin Dash/Sonic dash's into the opponents back to make them bleed * Car Crash & Katana Killer/Rebecca black uses a car to destroy you - Justin Bieber slices your ears off * Stomach Impalement/Luke impales your with a force saber strike * Burned Alive/Mai attacks with a flurry of kicks and finishes with a fire explosion * Rainbow Strike/Rainbow Dash runs into the opponents stomach and blood flies out * Exploded/Master Chief plants a bomb on your body and they explode * Gigantic Annihilator/Eggman as Metal sonic annihlates the entire arena into ashes * Decapitation/Peach decapitates her opponent with a kick * Trip To The Sun/Thor bashes you with his hammer then ties it to you and you head to the sun * Downslice Explosion/Link launches the enemy into the air the down slices them and explodes them with bombs * All Webbed Up!/Spider-Man webs up the opponent then makes a human slingshot for himself and launches himself into the enemies ribs. * Head Chomp/Blank pops off your head and eats it * Galactic Fist/Superman punches the opponent into oblivion More coming soon...